Crimson Dragon emperor and Crimson Eyed Knight(Remake)
by sleepingfarmer101
Summary: I was dead... I know the moment that truck hit me I was dead.. But what I don't expect is to born again in the world where Devil and Angel exist! And I'm twin brother of WHO? Why the hell I stuck n this situation anyway! OC self insert, OCxHarem IsexHarem. Elements crossover with Naruto and other animes. Rating M (Remake see all details inside)


**I **D**ONT OWN NARUTO OR **D**X**D**!**

**This is Remake of the orignal story of the Crimson Knight I did this out of respect and to shit on all the people in the comments.I love this story and wanted to make it better if this chapter goes good than ill keep uploading.I add proper sentence and grammer and some of my own spin in the story not massive tweaks but a decent amount of change. Im still trying to figure out this site with posting and things of that nature so spare me ill get it done and they will look cleaner.**

** Using Grammarly and proofreading I went over the story and fixed a lot of things. I don't take credit or own any of this. All I want is to breath life into this story. I changed some of the plot and will add same other stuff but all in all same not give suggestion on if I missed something.**

? POV

Another normal day at school, it's been 17 years since I was born in this world.

You must be confused by what I mean? Well, the truth is, I'm not from this world, strange huh? I'm not an alien or anything, here let me explain my crazy life and what it entails.

My name is Kai, but my real name from before was Leo, Leonard Ang. I was a doctor before coming to this world or you could say dying a painful death instead; mind you I was a barely even a doctor sadly. I didn't even finish my first week at my new job at Curahealth Hospital Northwest. Being a new graduate from Med school and all, I'd like to tell you all about my previous life, I'll just sum it up in all its glory. I will tell you all what happened to me before I was born as Hyoudou Kai the brother of the Red Dragon Emperor.

One day I was about to go home from the hospital, as a new doctor, I first started to work as a secretary under a senior resident(someone who is a doctor that has completed all requirements to be by myself), at that time. When I was about to cross the road my phone started ringing. I noticed that the traffic light was still red so I decided to answer. It was a call from my mother; she was crying saying she was having problems with my father, who stormed out the house going to drink somewhere. So she asked me to go talk to him, since his favorite bar, is near my workplace.

While I was talking to her the traffic light becomes green giving me the cross signal so I started to walk while talking on the phone, however in trying to calm down my hysterical mother on the phone, what I didn't notice was that a truck was speeding its way down the street. It seems like the driver didn't care or wasn't paying attention to its speed and it ran through the traffic light.

That's when everything goes to hell.

At last moment I managed to look at the truck since I heard someone screaming, the last thing I saw was Kroger printed on the grill of the truck before it hit me. At the time everything goes black, the pain coursing through feeling like my back was being crushed by a mountain and someone dipped me in acid. I can feel everything slipping; my body slowly shutting down. I was going to die to a grocery truck.

With this realization, a flashback starts to play of my life in my head. I was able to remember when I graduated from high school with minimal friends, I remember when I played the flute, when I was still in college, I remember when laughing at the end of Game of Thrones saying it was complete shit, when I was sad that my dog died, when I fought my parents for my girlfriend, who in the end just cheated on me.

And I realized one thing...

My life is seriously boring and depressing.

I studied for 12 years in school from elementary to high school, without anything interesting happening no late night parties or anything remotely fun. Then spending 7 more years of my life to become a doctor, not to mention I was a nerd through all that. While thinking about this I can hear several people screaming, and my body being lifted on a stretcher but it useless, I can feel life starting to fade from my body. I can't even open my eyes. I must have hit my head hard enough for me to rupture my occipital lobe; I mutter one thing before I succumb to the sweet hug of darkness.

"I wish the next world is not boring like this one was."

With that, my body went limp and died.

The first thing that was noticed when I died was; It's dark, very dark, it's also cold, I feel fear starting to crawl down my body, I tried to move, but somehow my body is not responding to my commands!

Then suddenly something started pushing me from behind! I was powerless and just kept getting pushed around I started to freak out.

I suddenly see light. Yes, a light! I can feel my body being pushed to that light! Nothing else mattered than getting out from this darkness!

To the beautiful light!

With that I try to move to the light, being helped by something that pushed me, more precisely did all the pushing when I reached the light, suddenly the entire world was a blur to me. It wasn't quite color blindness, but the easiest thing to see was the stark contrast between light and dark.

Seeing shapes and edges but the world looked incredibly confusing. Now, this isn't what I expected. Thinking and trying to see where I was!

Trying my hardest to scream or yell, but finding no words coming out only cries, rather it's more like Babbling? Then trying again to yell, shout, roar, but my voice seemed to not work how I want it to! Feeling something rubbing my face. I tried to rip it off fearing the worse, but finding out it's an impossible task! The feel of being lifted and carried took me over.

Been knowing that I'm not that tall or heavy but being lifted so easily…this is ridiculous! What is carrying me, a Giant; a Monster?! Once again fear took over my train of thought and starting to wreck through my body. Naturally, being a doctor in my old life came with not getting afraid easily, having a mind of steel. Having seen people with their face caved in from an accident going to the morgue alone with a dozen corpses on tables but the unknown is why I am afraid now.

All my five senses were useless to me. Doing the only thing that seemed to work in my head was to cry and wail.

17 years later

"Onii-san... Your doing it again aren't you?" I asked seeing the boy that became my brother in this new world... A Twin actually when we were born he was the first to exit from our mother's womb, 1 minute 37 seconds before me technically. Jumping in surprise he turned to face me sporting a sheepish look on his face.

"Aah Kai! You startled me!" My brother said in a not suspicious tone from where he was sitting in the bush by the building.

My brother has hair that reminds me of Jin Kazama from Tekken, except he has more bangs covering his forehead, and it was light brown instead of black like Jin, followed by light brown eyes. This boy was like the rest of the family, all having brown hair and light brown eyes; except you guessed it me having dark black eyes for some reason. My brother inherited his hair from our father, while I seemed to have inherited my hair from my mother, seeing as I have straight hair like the Prince in this school, Yuuto Kiba.

"Seriously Nii-san, you need to stop this, you're lucky that I was able to save you last time" I sighed

"Hey! If Matsuda didn't yell my name I wouldn't have been caught!" He retorted

"And that's why I forbid you to hang out with those super perverts!" I glared at him

"Ah come on Kai your no fun take a chill pill lord knows you need it! I tell you its always fun to be with them!" He pouted

"Yeah but it's no fun seeing your brother get pummeled by girls! Seriously you are human, I don't know how you are able to handle the beating that Kendo club gives to you. Some part of me thinks you like it." I protested ending the conversation.

Ah yeah, I forgot to tell you. I was... Well, you could say I'm now apart of the DxD world, you know that anime right? The world where Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels exist and boobs can be considered a deadly weapon...

Well, they live among us now and since the beginning of time...

Now you could be wondering how I can know about this world right? We'll let just say my one friend I had was an otaku, and a hard one, a perverted otaku, and DxD were one of her favorites. Yes, my perverted friend was a girl. Don't be surprised, a woman can be perverted too you know. Why do you think they are drooling when Korean Artist remove their shirts while singing?! Even some of them throw underwear! For god sake, underwear! We men may be perverted, but we won't throw our underwear to the stadium floor when our favorite singer goes up.

Anyway, I went off topic, I was reluctant first to watch the DVD boxset my friend gave me, but seeing at the time I was bored and not having many friends I gave in. I mean I'm a man, and to like the lady's body is in our nature. I watched DxD until Vail declared he was a Descendant of Lucifer, and after that, I stop watching, but still even if I watched DxD I still somehow find it hard to remember as if it was a blur. Yeah. I don't even remember all Maou's names, except for Sirzechs and Serafall... Those two are really funny and are my favorite's.

"Oy! Earth to Kai! Earth calling Kai! Mayday! Mayday! Come in!" My brother waving his hand in front of me broke me from my memories.

"Ah, sorry Nii-san, I just got up caught in something" I rubbed the back of my neck before I cleared my throat. "Anyway let's get you out from there before Katase-san and Murayama-san find you," I said and started to drag him by his shirt collar.  
"Ah! But they just removed their clothes! I will able to see their oppai! It just got to the best par-"

"GGYAAAA!"

My brother was silenced when we both heard someone screaming. I'd take a guess Matsuda got caught and soon Motohama will be as well.

"AAAAAAH! NOT THERE! DONT STRIKE THERE!"

"You were saying Nii-san?" I said with a deadpanned expression.

"Thank you?" He said unsure, and I sighed

Yes, my brother is Hyoudou Issei, the protagonist of the story. One of the perverted trio, the self-proclaimed Harem King, when he becomes a devil later anyway we are at Kuoh Academy, a school that was ruled by the Sitri and Gremory clan's heiresses, Sona and Rias respectively. When I said the world was boring I didn't mean to send me to this one here damn it! Not to mention I was always going around with the protagonist, who always got hit by Murphy law!

"Kai-Kun" a feminine voice called out to me while I was dragging Nii-san away. I turn and see Katase and Murayama standing there. Seeing Issei becoming pale I kept a calm and stoic expression like always.

"Ah? Hello Katase-san, Murayama-san. May I ask why you are surrounding me?" I asked in a polite tone of voice.

"Well, Kai, you see we just caught two of perverted trio peeping on us... Again, but we were confused when Issei-san wasn't anywhere close by," Katase said sweetly

"Well, Katase-san as you can see my brother's not peeking on you we were just walking around, Right Nii-san?" I asked my brother who nodded.

"Oh yeah! The weather is good today! Ahaha" He laughed nervously, very good act Nii-san... Murayama narrowed her eyes

"Now Murayama-san, Katase-san, you all didn't have proof that he was peeking at you, so may we go? I'm sure Sona-Kaichou won't like if I reported to her that you were beating my brother without reason." I said calmly.

"Why were you thinking we are going to beat him? You don't have proof." Katase smirked, but I stay calm.

"Well seeing the girl behind you just ripped Nii-san's picture, and looked at him with deadly eyes, isn't it obvious?" I smirked a bit and Katase turns to see one of club member blushing before she turned to me again with a frown.

"If you say so... You win again, this time Kai-Kun. But don't think you will able to protect him forever" Katase said with a glare to Issei first before she turns around to leave.

"See you next time Kai-Kun" Murayama smiled and winked to me before she also turns around to leave.

Of all Kendo club members, only Murayama seems kind to me, well after all I taught her a few tricks in Kendo at least. Yes, I was also in the Kendo club, but for boys, not girls.

I was also able to defeat our teacher with ease, how can I be so good at kendo you ask? Well, I have been learning it since I was 9. Ise-nii also learned some Kendo movements, I was the one who suggested it to him and he accepted it. I said perhaps it will become useful someday, but the truth is I trained him and myself in order to prepare for the future. I don't know if I should prevent him from becoming a devil or not, but if he is the protagonist then I don't have a choice. As for me, I don't know, perhaps I should stay as human

"Thanks for the save Kai, that was close" Ise-Nii sighed in relief

"Anyway, the class is about to start. See you after school Nii-san" I waved my hand and started to leave, my class was different from his I don't know why the Student Council separated us.

"Hey look. It's Kai-Kun…"  
"He's handsome as always..."  
I groaned mentally, but on the outside, I keep my face stoic. Fangirls damn it! You know, in my previous life I was curious how it was if you have a fan, and now I wish I kept my mouth shut. I notice another set of squeals from the girls around me.

"Kai-Kun hey!"

I turn around and see Yuuto Kiba smile to me, and I nodded back to Kiba he and I are friends, though not the best of friends, he will help me if I ask him. We also have the same problem…

Fan girls...

"Hello Kiba. How are you?" I ask him.

"I'm fine, how are you?" He was still smiling at me.  
"The usual, saving my brother from the Kendo clubs wrath" I sighed a little and he chuckles

"As usual eh, you know if it wasn't because your face was a replica of his I wouldn't believe that the two of you are twins" He chuckled

Well, what can I say? We are twins so it obvious we have the same faces our hairstyles are different. Seriously Nii-san is not bad actually, he may be not handsome like Kiba but at least he is good looking, the only thing that makes a girl stay away from him is his perverted nature.

"Yeah, but Nii-san isn't Nii-san if he is not a pervert" I chuckled, making Kiba laugh

"True, true, anyways the bell will ring soon; I will go see you later." Kiba waved and I nodded

"Yeah, see you later"

"You WHAT?!" Mother, Father and I yelled in shock  
"I got a girlfriend!" Ise-Nii grinned to me

While my parents seem happy I'm not! If I recall this is where Ise-

"Her name is Amano Yuuma, she asked me out just before I meet you at the gate" Ise-Nii chuckled

Oh crap if I recall her name was.. Laynaa-, Raya-, Loyale? No. Damn it! I forgot her name!

"Hey Kai what's wrong? You seem pale? Are you sick?" Nii-san asked me

"Err... I don't mean to mock you Nii-san., but seriously, some girl asking you out on a date? Nii-san I admit you aren't ugly because saying your ugly is the same as saying I am ugly too. What makes you not popular is your reputation as a pervert, and now out of nowhere this girl comes and asks you on a date? Don't you find it strange, have you asked her why she wanted to go out with you?" I said this worriedly, and this also got mom and dad's attention

"Hey! Don't you believe in my charm?!" Ise-Nii said in a hurt tone, and we just stare at him with deadpanned expressions.

"Does it need to be asked?" I deadpanned, and I can hear a SNAP sound inside Nii-san body

"You hurt me, Kai..." Ise-Nii murmured in a hurt tone

"But what Kai said is true Ise. You have to be careful okay?" Mom said with a worried tone and Nii-san nodded.

"Don't worry! I will introduce her to you tomorrow Kai! Our date is this Sunday, I mean 3 days from now! You have to see her Mom, Dad, Kai, she is a beauty, with big oppai!" Ise-nii said with a perverted face that makes me roll my eyes, sure she is a beauty, she was Angel after all before she became a Fallen Angel.


End file.
